


Трудности ведения боя в тесных захламлённых помещениях

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [23]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Fluff, Foot Fetish, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни разбил любимую вазу Уорда!





	Трудности ведения боя в тесных захламлённых помещениях

Что в дом забрался не простой грабитель, Дэнни понял по тому, как тот ушёл от захвата и вспрыгнул на стол. Халат пришлось скинуть, оставшись только в пижамных штанах: незачем драться в шёлковом халате, если есть возможность драться без него. За последнее время — они сдвинули кресло и смяли ковёр — это был второй случай, когда посланцы Руки — Дэнни придержал качнувшуюся вазу и наконец достал ночного гостя босой пяткой — или другой какой организации, имевшей на Дэнни — люстра зазвенела, и на ковёр слетели две висюльки — зуб, заявлялись сюда, и ему совершенно не нравилась — он наступил на одну из висюлек, поддел пальцами в воздух и пнул, метя туда, где через мгновение окажется голова противника — мысль, что вскоре — вторую висюльку он просто отпихнул к стене, чтобы не мешалась — придётся искать новое — стул он позже отдаст на реставрацию — жильё, чтобы не подставлять — Дэнни придержал противника за рукав и сконцентрировал чи в кулаке, но тут раздался треск ткани, а следом шорох, с которым ночной визитёр соскользнул прочь в окно — Мичамов. Грохот упавшей и разлетевшейся на осколки — Уорд, наверное, расстроится — вазы, которую неизвестный снова задел, убегая, завершил картину полного разгрома.

Дэнни тоже бросился в сторону окна — ох, надо было перепрыгнуть! — но свет вспыхнул до того, как он туда добрался. Дэнни машинально обернулся. На пороге гостиной стоял встрёпанный со сна Уорд.

— Я же ещё в прошлый раз просил, чтобы ты не приводил работу в дом, — выпалил он, часто моргая.

Вид заспанного Уорда всегда будил в Дэнни безумно огромное… чувство нежности, и только поэтому он решил, что погоню можно отложить.

— Прости, дедлайн, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся он наконец проморгавшемуся от яркого света Уорду, но тут тот заметил — ну всё — осколки на полу, и выражение его лица из встревоженно-весёлого стало таким грустным, будто не ваза разбилась, а умер ближайший родственник.

— Это была моя любимая ваза, — опасно тихим голосом произнёс Уорд, поднимая глаза на Дэнни. Точно — всё. Сейчас его пропесочат, а потом придется ночевать на скамейке в парке, потому что Люк сказал: ещё раз Дэнни явится посреди ночи с вещами, и ещё одним Рэндом на планете станет меньше. Хорошо хоть, что против всего того же самого, но днём, Люк, кажется, ничего не имел.

— Эмм… Прости? — смиренно начал Дэнни, стараясь принять наиболее виноватую позу. — Я…

— Ты стоишь прямо в куче битого стекла, — зло высказал ему Уорд, остановившись в полушаге, и Дэнни глянул вниз.

Ну да, стекло. Тонкие хрупкие осколки под его весом частично превратились в пыль; впрочем, вазу всё равно было не спасти. Дэнни взял себе на заметку поискать такую же, хотя вряд ли где-то ещё существует столь уродливое творение, каким была любимая ваза Уорда. Кособокая, с неровной толщиной стенок, с разноцветными пузырьками и с круглой дырой у самого донышка. Всё же вкус к вещам у Мичамов был довольно странным.

— Дэнни, дай мне руку, — всё так же зло зашипел Уорд, и он послушался. Уорд дёрнул его на себя, Дэнни тоже зашипел — проклятые осколки! — шатнулся мимо Уорда и упал в кресло, немедленно подтянув одну ногу повыше и разглядывая ступню. Так и есть: куча мелких тонких осколков впились в нежную кожу у пальцев, под сводом стопы, а один — и как он там вообще оказался?! — между пяткой и косточкой на лодыжке. Этот последний Дэнни немедленно и сковырнул.

— Не трогай! — рыкнул на него Уорд. — Только хуже сделаешь. Сиди смирно.

Он подошёл к столу, потянул на себя один из нижних ящиков и принялся рыться, чем-то звеня, шурша и грохоча. Минуты через полторы вынырнул из явно богатых — надо будет тоже порыться — недр ящика, зажимая в руке длинный узкий кусок металла.

— Нашёл!

Дэнни, всё так же ждущий в кресле, озадаченно смотрел, как Уорд пощёлкивает пинцетом, и дело было вовсе не в пинцете. Уорд что, всегда выглядел как маньяк? Вот эта широкая ухмылка, эти странные огоньки в глазах? Может, он под чужим влиянием? Или здесь распылили наркотик? Дэнни принюхался — ничем не пахло, но это ничего не значило.

— Не-а, — помотал головой Уорд, когда Дэнни потянулся за пинцетом, и потребовал: — Давай сюда ногу. В конце концов, это была моя ваза.

— Она была ужасна, — признался Дэнни, протягивая присевшему на край единственного уцелевшего стула Уорду ногу. — Самая страшная ваза, какую я когда-либо видел. Давно хотел сказать, чтобы ты выкинул это чудовище, но всё как-то к слову не приходилось.

— Я никогда и не говорил, что люблю её за красоту, — пожал плечами Уорд. — Красивое любить просто. Ваза была воплощением всех недостатков, какие только могут быть у вазы. Теперь она лишь сильнее их воплощает. — Он подцепил первый осколок, аккуратно изъял и вытянул руку вверх, разглядывая на просвет. Блестящий стеклянный лепесток с кровавой-красной каймой. Стоп. Это и есть кровь. — Но теперь я её не люблю, — без сожаления сказал Уорд. — Теперь это просто ужасная разбитая ваза.

Ранки на ногах чесались. Если бы Уорд его не прервал, Дэнни бы уже расправился с ними и смазал, но если Уорду хочется возиться с каждой отдельно, то кто Дэнни такой, чтобы ему запрещать. Тем более что пальцы, которыми Уорд придерживает его за лодыжку, машинально поглаживали чувствительную кожу, и это ощущалось даже лучше, чем педикюр в салоне, на который его как-то зазвала Джой.

После пятого осколка Уорд перестал рассматривать каждый на просвет, зато почему-то начал облизывать, прежде чем положить на край стола. Дэнни покосился на подлокотник — хорошо, что на чёрной коже красная кровь не очень заметна — и забросил на него другую ногу, чтобы не пачкать сиденье сильнее. Впрочем, на второй ступне выступившая кровь подсыхала быстрее, чем на той, с которой возился Уорд, потому что осколки там никто не тревожил.

Медитативные движения Уорда, поглаживания и тот факт, что это вообще-то уже вторая ночь Дэнни без сна и, собственно, медитации, сделали своё дело, и Дэнни начал задрёмывать, когда почувствовал тёплое влажное прикосновение к ступне. Похоже, Уорд закончил вынимать стекло и теперь стирает кровь, чтобы… Мысль застыла, как в смоле, потому что Дэнни открыл глаза и… Нет, Уорд и впрямь закончил вынимать осколки из его стопы и отложил пинцет на стол. И даже действительно стирал кровь. Языком. С не самой чистой — в доме, конечно убирают, и Дэнни мыл ноги не менее тщательно, чем остальное тело, прежде чем почистить зубы и отправиться в постель, но вообще-то он несколько минут назад бил неизвестно где до того шлявшегося противника… И вообще — нельзя лизать людям ноги, если не собираешься потом лизать этих самых людей целиком…

Поняв, что мысли ушли в довольно странном направлении, Дэнни поёрзал, потому что сидеть стало не очень удобно — ещё бы, с таким-то стояком, и когда только успел?! — перевёл взгляд обратно на Уорда, прервавшего своё крайне возмутительное занятие прямо на середине движения, и провалился в два расширившихся во всю радужку зрачка. Великий бессмертный дракон!

Взгляд Уорда был таким, будто облизать Дэнни с ног до головы — это самое малое, что он собирается сделать. Возможно, Уорд собирается его после этого сожрать. Но лучше бы всё-таки трахнуть. Да, пусть Уорд его трахнет, пожалуйста, можно прямо в этом кресле… или на столе… Трахнет, и они разойдутся спать, а потом Дэнни тихо сбежит в Кунь-Лунь, потому что утром как минимум один из них — не Дэнни — точно не сможет смотреть в глаза другому. Потому что Уорд Мичам бы никогда… Что конкретно Уорд Мичам никогда — не стал бы лизать кому-то ноги, не стал бы обводить языком губы, собирая с них размазанную кровь, не стал бы целовать подрагивающую напряжённую лодыжку, не стал бы смотреть на всё сильнее крепнущий стояк, топорщащий пижамные штаны Дэнни, с таким вожделением, будто предпочёл бы лизать и целовать его, — Дэнни не стал додумывать. Просто: «Уорд Мичам бы никогда»!

Вот только Уорд ещё как да. Всё это — да. И судя по тому, что Дэнни видел, всё остальное — тоже да.

Уорд моргнул, опустил облизанную стопу себе на колено и протянул к Дэнни руку.

Дэнни протянул руку ему навстречу и почти коснулся длинных пальцев, но тут Уорд хмыкнул.

— Другую давай, — сказал он таким тоном, будто объяснял ребёнку, почему на красный через дорогу ходить нельзя. И уточнил: — Ногу.

Теперь Дэнни тоже моргнул. Ну да, сейчас он всё бросит, протянет Уорду другую ногу, снова вырубится и точно пропустит приятное окончание процедуры. Держи карман шире!

Вместо того, чтобы протянуть Уорду вторую ступню, он подтянул её к себе, напряг, сковырнул полувыдавленные наружу осколки, быстрым движением проверил, что избавился ото всех, а потом прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, направляя чи. Зуд из болезненного стал раздражающим, а потом и вовсе превратился в лёгкое неудобство, как всегда бывает, когда рана уже затянулась, но новая кожа ещё не огрубела.

— Ты… — прошипел Уорд, сбрасывая его ногу со своего колена. — Ты мог так с самого начала?!

Дэнни поднял на него невинный взгляд и кивнул. Он мог срастить любые мелкие повреждения, просто обычно проще было не обращать внимания на незначительные царапины, чем тратить на них энергию. Но ногами-то ему ещё ходить.

— Неважно. — Уорд вздохнул. — Всё равно давай сюда.

Непонимающе нахмурившись, Дэнни протянул ему залеченную ногу и стойко пережил внимательный осмотр. А потом Уорд высунул язык и провёл им по ступне, слизывая следы крови. Если раньше приятное тёплое влажное ощущение сопровождалось лёгким пощипыванием оттого, что слюна попала в ранки, то теперь ранок не было. Зато была нежная — и очень чувствительная! — новенькая кожа.

Опавший было член Дэнни снова натянул пижамные штаны. Нет, так нельзя. Нельзя безнаказанно хватать его за ноги и лизать их.

— Уорд… — позвал он.

Тот поднял на него полубезумный взгляд расширенных зрачков, но Дэнни был готов и на этот раз не утонул в них.

— Знаешь, кажется, теперь мне эта ваза нравится немного больше, — сказал Дэнни, имея в виду совсем не вазу. — Прям очень нравится. Мне даже кажется, что я готов её полюбить.

— Так ты не помнишь? — немного грустно спросил Уорд, и Дэнни понял, что опять напортачил.

— Не помню чего? — осторожно уточнил он.

— Не помнишь, как делал её, — ответил Уорд, и всё немедленно встало на свои места. Ну, кроме вазы: та так и валялась на полу и частично — на столе.

— Я сделал этот ужас?!

Уорд кивнул.

— Мы зашли на ярмарке в палатку стеклодувов. Тебе не хватило силы лёгких, и начать пришлось мне, но всё остальное — твоя работа. Даже дырка: ты ткнул пальцем и обжёгся, довольно сильно. Я думал, ты помнишь.

Дэнни помнил — про палец. Помнил, как ходил с замотанным пальцем, и тот жутко чесался, помнил, как облезала, а затем нарастала кожа. Помнил вонючую мазь. Вазу — не помнил. А Уорд её, оказывается, забрал к себе и хранил всё это время.

— Прости… — Дэнни и впрямь сожалел. Если бы он мог, он бы собрал вазу по кусочкам и склеил. Или перенёсся бы в прошлое, чтобы подменить вазу на что-нибудь ненужное, а потом торжественно вручить её Уорду. Увы, ни то, ни другое было невозможно. — Мне очень жаль, что я разбил твою любимую вазу.

Уорд пожал плечами и придвинулся к нему вместе со стулом.

— Я очень любил эту вазу, потому что она напоминала мне об одном из самых дорогих для меня людей, — сказал он. — Если бы кто-то разбил эту вазу, пока все считали тебя мёртвым, я бы, наверное, убил того козла. — Его мягкий тон мало подходил к словам, но Дэнни стало немного жутко из-за вложенной в них страсти. — Но теперь это неважно, — продолжил Уорд, кладя руки на подлокотники кресла по обе стороны от Дэнни. — С тех пор как ты вернулся, мне не нужна ваза, чтобы о тебе помнить.

Кажется, это было признанием. Точно-точно признанием. Дэнни, правда, пока не понял, в чём именно признался ему Уорд — в вечной дружбе, в любви или ещё в чём, но собирался разобраться в этом как можно скорее.

— То есть я могу не делать новую? — на всякий случай спросил он, наклонившись вперёд и почти коснувшись носом кончика носа Уорда.

— Только если собираешься снова исчезнуть. Но знаешь, я скорее предпочту убить остатки жизни на твои поиски, чем каждый день видеть ещё одну уродливую вазу в своей гостиной.

Дыхание Уорда было очень горячим, а тёмный взгляд стал абсолютно безумным от страсти, когда Дэнни преодолел последние полтора дюйма между их губами. И даже то, что в ногу снова впился один из осколков злополучной вазы, не помешало Дэнни это безумие разделить.


End file.
